Tea is one of the most widely consumed products in the world. Tea and the different varieties of tea have been extensively studied. Many epidemiologic and preclinical studies suggest that drinking tea may reduce the risk of cancer and cardiovascular disease. Theacrine, an alkaloid purine similar to caffeine, is relatively rare and only found in a few varieties of tea (kucha tea, genus Camellia), the fruit cupuaçu, and other plants related to coffee and cacao (genera Coffea and Theobroma), such as Coffea liberica, Coffea dewevrei, Coffea abeokutae and Theobroma grandiflorum. 
1,3,7,9 tetramethyluric acid, commonly known as theacrine, was not studied until around 1975. However, it has been known of since about 1937, when it was detected in dry, decaffeinated Camellia sinensis tea leaves. At this time, the Camellia assamica var. kucha variety of tea is the primary source of naturally occurring theacrine and produces the chemical in higher concentrations than other known plants. Interestingly, theacrine has not been detected at all in more traditional teas strains. It is believed to be formed by methylation of caffeine and may be an intermediary in the production of liberine or other purines. Its natural function, if any, remains unknown. Theacrine has garnered attention only relatively recently, and often only as a secondary consideration when analyzing other compounds. Some studies suggest it may have beneficial qualities, such as serving as an effective anti-oxidant, anti-inflammatory and may have anti-obesity properties.
In the studies involving theacrine, beneficial effects may be at least partially attributable to an assortment of purine alkaloids and phenolic compounds. The more common tea-related purine alkaloids include caffeine, theobromine, theophyline and theacrine. The major tea phenolic compounds are gallic acid and eight naturally occurring tea catechins, including (+)-catechin (C), (−)-epicatechin (EC), (+)-gallocatechin (GC), (−)-epigallocatechin (EGC), (−)-catechin gallate (CG), (−)-gallocatechin gallate (GCG), (−)-epicatechin gallate (ECG) and (−)-epigallocatechin gallate (EGCG).
Many different biologic and physiologic activities have been attributed to tea and its various components. However, only a few of its components have been studied in depth. Caffeine is by far the most studied, and the most commonly used stimulant found in tea. Theacrine appears to have an opposite effect, despite being very similar in chemical structure. Recent experiments have shown that theacrine exhibits a variety of activities, some of which seem inconsistent.
In the past several years, there has been a substantial shift in public opinion toward using naturally occurring chemical compounds for a variety of purposes, instead of synthetic chemicals. For example, a wide variety of natural chemicals are now commonly used as sedatives, e.g. valerian root and chamomile, anti-depressants, e.g. St. John's wort, stimulants, e.g. caffeine, and concentration, e.g. ginseng. In general, naturally occurring compounds may be easier for the body to digest and interact with and may include minimal and less severe side effects.
It is therefore desirable to identify naturally occurring chemical compounds and mixtures thereof that may provide benefits. It is also desirable to provide chemical compounds and mixtures thereof that may be used to provide a variety of benefits, varying by concentration, thus requiring production or harvesting of fewer materials.